Jaipur
Jaipur is the first song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics I was having visions of sugared pastry Cooked up in clarified butter I tried to turn my visions into prayers But I built my castle way high up in the air Yeah I came to the gates of the fabled pink city Hungry and tired and cold Swing low, sweet chariot Chrome tailpipe shining bright as spun gold My brothers picked me up out of the rushes Handed me into the company of evil men But I've inched my way down the eastern seaboard I am coming to Atlanta again Yeah I came to the gates of the fabled pink city Hungry and tired and mad as all hell Swing low, sweet jewel-encrusted chariot Make me young again Make me well I am the killer dressed in pilgrim's clothing I'm the hard to find stations on the AM band I am the white sky high over Tripoli I am the landmine hidden in the sand Yeah I came to the gates of the fabled pink city Hungry and tired and alone Sweet low, sweet, sweet, sweet chariot Coming forth to carry me home Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "It's a song about coming home, after a manner of speaking." -- 2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France * "This is a song about trying to cross the same river twice..." -- 2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA * "This is a song about when, sometimes when you come back to where you used to live, those people look like alien monsters. They say, 'Hey, it's good to see you,' and you don't know what you should say in return." -- 2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song * This song opens with "Haunted House Blues" by Bessie Smith. * Tripoli is the capital of Libya. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-19 - Village Tavern - Mt. Pleasant, SC *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-11-23 - Bush Hall - London, England *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2015-05-29 - KEXP Session - Alaska Junction - Seattle, WA *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Videos of this Song *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs Category:Video